Full Index
This is a list of all of the pages on this wiki. Books and Spinoffs Main Series * Book 1: The Good, the Bad and the Mediochre * Book 2: Black, White and Shades of Mediochre * Book 3: Caught Mediochre-Handed * Book 4: Sent into Mediochre-Drive * Book 5: Mediochrity Spinoffs * Spinoff 1: The Trains Run on Time * Spinoff 2: Bookwyrm Christmas-themed Specials * Christmas Special 1: Born to Raise the Sons of Earth * Christmas Special 2: Please to Put a Penny in the Old Man's Hat ** Christmas Poem: A Visit from the Yule Goat * Christmas Special 3: To You and Your Kin Characters Main Characters * Charlotte Johnson * Dhampinella Demetrius * Joseph Carrion * Mediochre Q. Seth Mediochre's Household * Aoife Silk * Chips * Desra Mediochre's Contacts * Barbarossa Kennedy McCullock * Beth Diamond * Bob-Zod Carapanalina * Forthan Forth * Maisie Galsach * Melinda Quinn * Doctor Prometheus Modern * Rowan Berry * Professor Your Almighty God Mantically Aware British Authorities The MABGov * Alexander Tanner * Elizabeth Vermillion * Evan Murray * James Chrome * Kathryn Queen (Queen MAB) * Maccabeus Fervour The Mantically Inclined Police Force (MIPF) * Jenny Kirk * Mohammed Ansari The Mantically Aware British Army (MABA) * General Augustus Rising * Agent Joshua Flynn * Pigeon The Dusk * Reverend Archibald Maria "Archie" Elijah * Claudius du Barry * Frankenstein Igor Shelly * Irena * Jessica du Barry * John Dusk * Mr Oscars * Noddy * Sam * Tsukiko Shinju The Organisation Which I Represent (TOWIR) * Agate * Amethyst * Carnelian * Jade (Danny Boy Snapfax) * Jasper * Obsidian (Catriona Haulier) * Topaz (The tempomancer) The Sapphire Smuggling Syndicate (SSS) * Beowulf * Isobel Linda Williams * Maelstrom * Mr Antler * Sapphire (Dean Kiwi Mashuga) The Edinburgh Kiss * Guinevere Spencer * Melinoe Demetrius * Millacra Karnstein * Quila Russet * Quill Russet * Sultan of the Arctic * Tiffany Quicksilver The Stygian Secure Unit Staff * Mr DeMort * Doctor Paula Paloma Inmates * Dante * Darrel Snake * Jacqueline Sable * "Thunderbolt" Charlie Watford Floor Theta * The Choromancer * Jonathan Scruff * Mabel Hart * The Pied Piper * The Scissorman * Simultaneous Velocity Carnage * Springheel Jack * Valentine Scruff * Vanadium Steel Chlodovech Crime Family * Albin Demetrius * Viscountess Erzsébet Chlodovech * Orcus * Vitus Chlodovech Dragons * The Bookwyrm * Deep Ocean * Glint * Leeroy Others * Alexandria Lecter * Carmen Watford * Fillip Stephano * Koschei the Deathless * Lark * Mad Lex Gunpowder * The necromancer * Stormhold Elect * Underdog Narrow * White Lillith * Winchester St George * Wiseard the Forgotten * Xanatos Gambit * Zac Abrahams Concepts * The Mantically Aware * The Mantically Unaware Types of Mancy * Audiomancy * Cartomancy * Choromancy * Electromancy * Hydromancy * Iconomancy * Medimancy * Metalomancy * Necromancy * Philiamancy * Phobiamancy * Psychomancy * Pyromancy * Tempomancy * Terramancy * Thermomancy Types of Mantic Study * Alchemy * Dracology * Slaying * Zontanecrology Creatures Types of Dragon * Bookwyrm * European Dragon * Lindworm * Wyvern Types of Undead * Banshee * Draugr * Fext * Firedrake * Gaki * Ghost * Gore Crow * Ghoul * Jiang-Shi * Langsuir * Lich * Manananggal * Moroi * Poltergeist * Pontianak * Revenant * Skeleton * Soucouyant * Spectre * Strigoi * Toyol * Undead bacteria * Vampire ** Dhampir * Yurei * Zombie Other Mantic Creatures * Cockatrice * Griffin * Salamandris * Scourge Worm * Therianthrope * Unicorn * Yule Goat Places * The Cairngorm Mountains * Edinburgh * The Edinburgh Dusk * Koschei's Island * The National Library of Mantically Aware Britain * The necromancer's Island * The Sanctuarium * The Sapphire Storage Facility * St Merlin's University * The Stygian Secure Unit ** Floor Theta * Organisations * The Dusk Foundation * The Humanist Movement * The International Bibliomanes of Mancy * The Mantically Aware British Government (MABGov) * The Mantically Aware United Nations (MAUN) * The Mantically Aware United States Government (MAUSGov) * The Mantically Inclined Police Force (MIPF) * The Organisation Which I Represent (TOWIR) * The Royal Society for Dracology * The Sapphire Smuggling Syndicate Meta * Calum P. Cameron * The Court of Ranternal Affairs * The Mediochre Fandom * The P stands for Page * William Fraser Publishing Admin * Template:CharacterInfobox * Template:StoryInfobox